OLEECs have been developed in the last few years and have the potential to attain the performance of, and be producible even less expensively than, the organic electroluminescent diodes (OLEDs).
WO 2010/007107, DE 10 2009 031 683 and DE 10 2010 005 632 have already disclosed transition metal complexes as emitting materials for these components.